A Secret
by merywonkyu
Summary: Masa lalu yang mengerikan membuat Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Kedua hyungnya di saat kecil kembali kekehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan berusahanya membuat adil manisnya kembali seperti semula. Apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang?
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**A Secret**

**Main Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho**

**Support Cast : All Super Junior Member**

**Wonkyu, Yunkyu**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****t, hurt/comfort**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Gedung bertingkat 50 lantai itu terlihat begitu kokoh dan mewah akan keberadannya di tengah pusat kota dimana semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, seakan menyadarkan semua orang yang melewatinya bahwa perusahaan pemilik gedung tersebut merupakan perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perekonomian dinegeri adikuasa tersebut. "Cho Company", jika menyebutkan nama itu pasti semua orang akan langsung berpikiran satu hal yang sama. Sebuah perusahaan yang mengepakkan sayapnya dalam berbagai bidang, seperti trasnportasi, pariwisata, rumah sakit, bahkan panti asuhan pun tak luput dari kekuasaan perusahaan tersebut. Dan ahh, satu hal lagi. Perusahaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang begitu muda. Cho Kyuhun. Siapa yang tak mengenal dia?

….

Satu helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat keluar dari bibir merah seorang pemuda yang masih setia dengan posisinya sejak 16 menit yang lalu, berdiri mengahadap kaca besar diruangannya. Wajah yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan dingin itu sekarang terlihat sendu, matanya memancarkan sorot kelelahan yang amat sangat seakaan pemuda itu begitu menganggung beban yang tak kuasa ditanggungnya. Langit sore yang terlihat mendung seakan dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Atau mungkin mendung adalah cuaca yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya setiap hari. Ya setiap hari sejak 14 tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah menyangka bahwa perusahaan milik ayahnya yang sekarang berada dibawah kepemimpinannya akan berkembang sepesat ini. Dengan otak _genius_ warisan ibunya, membuat dia dengan mudah mempelajari banyak hal termasuk menangani sebuah perusahaan dan _menghandle_ masalah maupun ancaman yang ditunjukkan kepada perusahannya. Dan sekarang, 7 tahun ia telah memimpin perusahaan tersebut telah mengasilkan banyak keuntungan maupun prestasi dan hal itu semakin membuat perusahaan itu mengokohkan ekssitensinya dalam perekonomian dunia. Tapi pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat yang lembut itu tidak merasa senang atau bangga. Bagaimana ia bisa membanggakan hasil jerih payahnya jika semua orang yang ini ia buat bangga telah pergi darinya? Pergi meninggalkannya ketempat yang tidak dapat ia jangkau seberapapun banyaknya harta dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki. _Appa, Umma,_ dan _Noona _nya…. Betapa pemuda itu sangat merindukan mereka. Setetes air mata mengalir pipi putih itu tanpa mampu ia tahan, jemari putihnya yang terlihat gemetar menghapus dengan kasar airmata itu. Haah, pemuda itu memang begitu rapuh dan sensitif jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Untuk itulah ia memngubur kenangan tentang keluarganya didalam memorinya yang paling dasar, menyimpannya dengan begitu rapat agar ia tidak bisa lagi melihatnya dan tidak terlihat rapuh. Ia ingin menjadi pewaris keluarga Cho yang kuat, tegas, dan dapat diandalkan. Ia ingin semua orang tau bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pemuda yang tidak akan terus menerus tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan. Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat dan berkuasa.

Namun tetap saja, ia adalah manusia biasa yang tidak mampu terus menerus bertahan dalam '_acting_'-nya menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Seperti saat ini, kenanganan akan keluarganya seakan menghamtam keras topeng yang selama ini ia pakai. Menjadikannya sosok yang terlihat lemah dan ia membenci itu.

….

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk sekan menyadarkan kembali pemuda yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut dari lamunanya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Degan cepat ia kembali menampilkan wajah dingin dan datar yang selama ini menjadi topeng kebanggananya. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dimeja besarnya yang terdapat setumpuk dokumen yang belum ia selaesaikan dan sebuah tulisan pengenal diatas meja tersebut "Presdir Cho", seakan menyadarkan bahwa pemilik meja tersebut adalah seseorang yang berperan penting dalam kelangsungan kehidupan Cho Commpany.

"Masuk." pemuda tersebut merespon ketukan tadi dengan perintah yang terdengan begitu dingin.

Sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan masuk dengan bibir penuh senyum kehormatan, sekan tidak terusik dengan nada dan sikap dingin yang ditampilkan oleh atasannya tersebut. Ya hidup bersama pemuda itu selama 19 tahun membuatnya terbiasa dengan tindakkan sang atasan. "Lee Donghae", terlihat dengan jelas nama sosok tersebut dalam tanda pengenal yang terdapat dapat baju sebelah kanan yang dipakainya. Lee Donghae dengan jelas melihat mata sang atasan sedikit memerah setelah ia sampai dihadapan sang atasan, membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan atasannya dan ia yakin itu pasti karena keluarganya. Ya memang alasan apalagi yang membuat tuannya menjadi lemah?. Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat Lee Donghae sedikit khawatir kepada sosok yang telah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"_Sangjamin, _kita akan segera berangkat ke Korea 30 menit lagi. Untuk itu _sangjamin _mohon bersiap-siap." Lee Donghae mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, takut membuat sang atasan marah karena ia mengetahui _mood_ tuannya yang tidak terlalu bagus saat ini.

Satu helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir sang atasan. Entah kenapa Cho Kyuhyun merasa begitu berat pergi meningggalkan New York dan kembali ke negeri ginseng tersebut. Tempat dimana semua hal menyenangkan, mengharukan, dan mengerikan terjadi disana. Ia harus kembali ke Korea untuk memenuhi permintaan sahabat sahabat kedua orangtuanya. Mereka sangat dekat, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum waktu dan tempat mengikis tali persahabatan yang telah lama dirajut.

"Baiklah Donghae _hyung_, _gomawo_." Senyum tipis ditunjukkan Cho Kyuhyun kepada sosok didepannya. Dan itu membuat Lee Donghae bisa bernapas lega, ucapan Kyuhyun tadi seperti 'tanda' bagi Donghae untuk bersikap seperti biasa kepada Kyuhyun

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Kyuhyun-ah, itu akan membuatmu pusing. Sebentar lagi kita akan berada diatas awan aku tidak mau kau mengeluh sakit karena tidak akan ada rumah sakit diatas sana, ahhhh atau aku bisa saja membawa jarum suntik jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu." Hanya Lee Donghae yang berani bersikap dan berkata seperti ini kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan memarahi sosok yang ia anggap seperti _hyung_-nya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perintah atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari asisten pribadinya tersebut, Lee Donghae memang selalu menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun jika ia tidak seperti baiasanya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun bersyukur sekaligus kesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan hanya dengan sosok dihadapannya ini, ia bisa membuka sedikit topengnya walau tidak semuanya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kolam ikanmu itu _hyung_." Seringai mematikan muncul dari bibir tebal nan merah yang diam-diam dikagumi banyak orang tersebut. Dan itu membuat mampu membuat Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ahhh _ara ara_, aku kan hanya bercanda Kyu-ah~~~" Lee Donghae memasang wajah memalas seakan ia takut jika Kyuhyun memerintahkan koki-kokinya untuk memasak ikan-ikan yang telah ia rawat dengan baik dan sepenuh hati itu untuk anak-anak panti asuhan. Sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah _hyung-_nya itu, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk umurnya yang hampir mamasuki kepala 3.

"Sudahlah, Aku juga bercanda _hyung_. Dan tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Donghae. Setidaknnya ia masih mamiliki Donghae _hyung_-nya nanti, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia harapakan terjadi di Korea. Karena jujur saja, ada rasa takut yang terselip dihatinya dan ia membenci rasa itu.

**T B C**

**Ini FF pertama, maaf kalau bahasanya aneh dan juga ada typo. Berharap menjadi authot yang baik.**

**Gomawo sudah membaca and... Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bandar Udara Internasional Incheon yang dimiliki oleh Pemerintah Korea Selatan ini, tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Tidak peduli bahwa bulan mulai menggantikan posisi matahari, yang menunjukkan bahwa seharusnya manusia beristirahat setelah melakukan aktivitas mereka. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Waktu bukanlah pembatas ruang gerak manusia modern zaman sekarang.

Begitupula Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae dan tentu saja beberapa pengawal disamping kanan-kiri mereka. Sosok mereka atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan aktivitas seluruh manusia yang ada disana, seolah ada magnet yang mengharuskan kepala mereka menghadap sosok berkharsima tersebut. Rambut ikal kecoklatan yang lembut itu terlihat sedikit berantakan terkena angin yang berhembus pelan, pipi putihnya yang berisi memerah secara alami mengingat cuaca Korea saat ini masih dalam masa musim dingin, hidung mancung, dan kedua mata yang walaupun terhalang kacamata hitam tidak mengurangi sorot tegas dan dinginnya, dan jangan lupakan belah bibir merah yang menggoda setiap orang untuk menyentuh atau bahkan mencicipi rasa bibir itu. Tubuh tinggi yang dilapisi kulit putih bersih itu semakin terlihat mengangumkan dengan balutan kemeja biru muda, jas hitam, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu yang mungkin jika diakumulaksikan bisa mencapai seharga 3.500.000 won. Ahhhh pesona seseorang Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat luar biasa, tidak hanya wanita yang terjebak dalam pesonanya bahkan pria maskulin diluar sana terjebak dilubang yang sama dengan para wanita itu jika sudah berkaitan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyu, kita harus segera kerumah Tuan Choi. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Ucapan Donghae membuat orang-orang yang terdiam tadi segera tersadar, dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya dari menatap sosok "malaikat" itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil mewah yang sudah terparkir manis didepan bandara untuk segera menuju rumah keluarga Choi dimana sahabat-sahabat kedua oarangtuanya sudah menunggu untuk makan mlam. Ya, Keluarga Cho, Choi, dan Jung memang sudah menjalin persahabatan sekaligus hubungan bisnis sejak Kyuhyun belum lahir. Dan anak tunggal mereka, Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho merupakan _hyung_ yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun sejak kecil selain _Noona_-nya, Cho Ahra.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Kota Seoul dari dalam mobil mewahnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika memang ia merindukan ibukota negeri ginseng ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan Seoul 14 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja makin banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menghiasi kota ini. Tidak aneh memang, mengingat Korea Selatan telah begitu maju baik dalam ekonomi maupun tekhnologinya. Sekali lagi, kenangan masa lalunya menyeruak kepermukaan dengan seenaknya. Bibir itu terlihat turun dan mata itu kembali terlihat sendu.

...

29 Juni 1994

"Siwon _hyung_~~~~ Yunho _hyung_~~~" anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu begitu semangat memasuki halaman rumah besar keluarga Jung, rambut kecoklatanya bergerak-gerak dan tas ransel bergambar superman itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak sang pemilik.

"Aigoo Kyunie jangan lari seperti itu nanti kau bisa terjatuh." Ucap anak berusia 8 tahun yang segera mengkap tubuh berisi itu kepelukannya.

Hup.

"Hehehe, Kyunie hari ini sangat bahagia Woniee _hyung._" Pipi _chubby_ putih terangkat dan menyebabkan mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu segera menyamankan diri dipelukan sang _hyung_ sambil menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya diperpotongan leher anak tunggal keluarga Choi tersebut. Ia sedang ingin bermanja-manja sepertinya.

"Wahh apa yang membuat _dongsaeng_ manis hyung ini terlihat begitu senang _eoh_?" sosok anak laki-laki lain yang berusia 10 tahun itu menghampiri dua anak kecil yang sedang berpelukan itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya yang lain segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho _hyung_-nya. Jung Yunho yang melihat adik kecilnya berlari kearahnya tersenyum gemas dan segara menurunkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan tubuh gempal itu. Setelah sampai dihadapan Yunho, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan buku rapot yang ada didalam tas spiderman-nya.

"Lihat hyung~~~, Kyunie mendapatkan peringkat pertama lagi dan Kyunie mendapat nilai 95 dalam pelajaran Matematika hyung~~~" Kyuhyun menyerahkan rapotnya untuk dilihat Yunho dan menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat, tubuh kecilnya melompat-lompat kecil tanda bahwa ia merasa puas. Siwon yang melihat itu segera menuju ketempat Yunho dan Kyuhyun lalu mengacak pelan rambut lembut Kyuhyun, gemas melihat tingkah adik kandung Cho Ahra ini yang semakin hari semakin terlihat imut.

"_Ne_, kau memang sangat pintar Kyu. Siapa yang meragukannya hemm?" memang benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, Kyuhyun sangat pintar dalam bidang akademik khususnya Matematika. Namun lain halnya dalam bidang non-akademik, seperti olahraga. Kyuhyun dengan segenap hati akan lebih memilih bermain PSP kesayangannya dibandingkan berlari atau berenang. Bahkan pernah Kyuhyun berpura-pura sakit saat kedua _hyung_ kesayangannya mengajak untuk lari pagi disekitar komplek perumahan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kearah Siwon menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi ketika mendengar pujian Siwon _hyung_-nya. Yunho yang sedari tadi diam melihat rapot _dongsaeng_nya itu segera mengecup pipi berisi yang ada dihadapanya dan membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya, dan pipi putih itu terlihat memerah begitu tau bahwa Yunho mencium pipinya.

"Hyungiee~~~" Kyuhyun yang malu segera memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kyuhyun memang sering dicium oleh Yunho _hyung_-nya dan Siwon _hyung_-nya baik pipi atupun kening, tapi tetap saja jika kedua _hyung_nya melakukan hal itu Kyuhyun merasa malu. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa. Yunho dan Siwon yang melihat tingkah malu-malu sang dogsaeng hanya tertawa. Dan Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, libur semester tahun ini kita jalan-jalan ke Pulau Jeju _ne_?" Ucapan Nyonya Jung yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan anak beserta kedua anak sahabatnya itu menghentikan langkah kaki Yunho dan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Yunho dan menatap Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_? _Jinja Eomma_?" Kyuhyun memang memanggil orangtua Yunho dan Siwon dengan sebutan _Appa _dan _Eomma. Mommy_ dan _Daddy _nya yang mengajarkan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Kyunie kan sudah berusaha keras untuk belajar. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kita jalan-jalan kan?" Nyonya Jung menghampiri ketiga anak tersebut dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Asyikk~~ Kita akan liburan bersama Yunho hyung~ Wonnie hyung~" Kyuhyun bergoyang-goyang dipelukan Yunho dan membuat anak satu-satunya keluarga Jung itu kesusahan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Siwon, Yunho dan Nyonya Jung yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Senang melihat Kyuhyun selalu bahagia, dan mereka berjanji agar membuat Kyuhyun selalu bahagia. Selalu menemani bocah 6 tahun itu dalam suka maupun duka. Mereka sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka.

...

Mata dengan manik coklat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dengan satu kedipan saja mungkin air yang mengenang dimatanya akan terjatuh mengalir dipipi tersebut. Lee Donghae yang duduk didepan disamping sopir pribadi melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang melalui kaca spion. Sungguh ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pemuda beusia 24 tahun itu, sejak mengetahui bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea entah untuk berapa lama, Kyuhyun terlihat sering termenung dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya Donghae juga tidak begitu setuju dengan permintaan orangtua Siwon dan Yunho yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Korea yang menurutnya akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali terpuruk. Tapi memang siapa dia yang bisa melarang permintaan Keluarga Choi dan Jung itu? Apalagi kedua keluarga itu memgang peranan yang cukup penting dalam kehidupan bisnis Cho Commpany. Lagipula Kyuhyun menyetujui hal tersebut walupun Donghae harus menunggu seharian untuk mendapat jawaban dari atasannya itu. Dan begitulah setelah menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan di New York dan menyerahkan sementara kekuasaan Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin –Direktur sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun di Cho Commpany, mereka segera berangkan menuju Korea. Donghae menghela napas berat, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia akan memastikan hal itu.

Donghae yang melihat mobil mereka telah memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Choi, segera menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun. "Kyu-ah kita sudah sampai." Ujar Doghae pelan hingga menyerupai seperti bisikan namun tetap membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh _ne hyung."_ Donghae tersenyum miris melihat Kyuhyun memegang kedua mata indahnya, pasti sedang menyeka air yang sedari tadi menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Jujur saja Donghae lebih memilih untuk melihat sosok dingin Kyuhyun daripada sosok lemah Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan cepat Donghae turun untuk membuka pintu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai penganti ucapan terimakasih kepada Donghae. Dan seorang Lee Donghae pasti mengerti hal itu. Terlihat beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menjaga kediaman keluarga Choi membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae terus melangkah hingga mencapai rumah keluarga Choi. Dan disana mereka melihat 6 orang sedang tersenyum hangat kepada mereka atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun membeku seketika.

**T B C**

**Aduh maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan monoton hehehe masih dalam tahap belajar :)**

**Dan terimakasih banyak untuk gnagyu atas koreksinya, mudah mudahan yang ini ga terlalu banyak typo atau ejaan yang salah ne ^^**

**Gomawo sudah membaca and... Mind to Review? ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

Berulangkali pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu melirik jam tangan _Alexandre Christie_-nya yang seharga 1 mobil mewah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa beberapa hari ini waktu begitu lama berlalu. Ia ingin malam segera tiba dan berganti pagi lagi hingga hari ini datang. Hari ini, malam ini, ia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini hanya mampu ia jamah melalui foto-foto masa kecil mereka dan juga foto-foto yang beredar didunia maya mengenai kesuksesan sosok itu. Seperti ada kembang api yang menyala di hatinya, ramai, keras, dan bergetar. Ia sampai takut jika hatinya mengalami suatu penyakit.

Senyum sumringah selalu ia tunjukkan kepada seluruh pegawai kantor Choi Commpany –tempat dimana ia menjadi seorang Direktur-. Memang tidak ada yang aneh, sang Direktur tersebut selalu ramah kepada semua orang namun saat ini kuantitas senyumnya selalu bertambah sejak satu minggu yang lalu membuat kadar ketampanan pemuda tersebut menjadi lebih berkali-kali lipat. Satu minggu yang lalu sejak ia mengetahui bahwa adik kecil yang selalu ia cintai akan kembali ke Korea membuat kehidupannya semakin berwarna dan menyegarkan. Ohh _come on_, sosok itu belum datang saja sudah membawa perubahan besar kepada pemuda tampan ini apalagi jika sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya, kembali lagi menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam kehidupan seorang Direktur Choi Commpany.

Lihat saja sekarang ini, berkas dan dokumen yang biasanya selalu menumpuk diatas meja besarnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Padahal saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 17.00, dimana seharusnya ia masih mengerutkan keningnya dan membereskan semua dokumen yang ada. Tapi hari ini entah kekuatan apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh berkas yang ada sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Jemari besar yang terihat kuat itu mengeluakan _Iphone_ keluaran terbaru dari dalam saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia membuka _Gallery_ yang menyimpan seluruh kenangan masa lalunya, kenangan yang akan selalu tersimpan dengan rapi dan indah dihatinya. Terlihat 3 orang anak kecil difoto itu dengan latar belakang Bandar Udara Incheon, 2 anak lelaki yang walapun masih kecil sudah menujukkan aura ketampananya mengapit sosok mungil yang begitu manis tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya dan pipi _chubby_nya yang semakin terlihat mirip dengan bakpau . Pemuda itu ingat sekali jika foto ini adalah foto terakhir mereka sebelum malam naas itu menimpa keluarga Cho. Malam dimana adik kecilnya yang polos itu tidak seharusnya melihat kejadian mengerikan didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan setelah malam tragis tersebut, adik manisnya itu berubah. _BabyKyu_-nya yang menggemaskan menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

….

20 Oktober 1998

Choi Siwon masuk ke kediaman keluarga Cho dengan langkah cepat, ia baru pulang sekolah dan ia ingin segera bertemu dengan adik kecil manisnya. Rumah itu terasa begitu berbeda. Jika dulu Siwon masuk kerumah ini dengan disambut suara tawa merdu dua anak keluarga Cho atau aroma kue yang begitu harum dari arah dapur buatan Nyonya Cho, kini yang menyambutnya hanya beberapa maid yang tersenyum lesu dan aura yang begitu dingin dan mencekam. Membuat Siwon ingin segera pergi dari rumah itu dan membawa adik imutnya ikut serta. Choi Siwom segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kelantai dua tempat dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. Ia berhenti tepat didepan kamar Kyuhyun, melihat sosok laki-laki lain berdiri di kaca depan kamar adiknya.

"Hae-_hyung_…" Siwon memanggil pelan sosok itu ketika sudah mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya sambil menghampiri lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Hae-_hyung_' itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih disibukkan memandang kedalam kaca yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Siwon menghampirinya dan menghela napas setelah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi begini. _Dongsaeng _manisnya kini meringkuk dipinggir kasur dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut dan menopangkan dagunya dikedua tangannya. Rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakkan, bibirnya yang selalu merah merekah kini berganti warna menjadi sangat pucat seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir. Siwon rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya kelaut ketika ia melihat mata indah adiknya yang selalu memancarkan sinar kebahagian itu kini terlihat kosong. Tubuh mungilnya tidak bergerak sama sekali seakan tak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkannya. Ini sudah memasuki minggu keempat atau sebulan sejak kejadian iu terjadi. Dan Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini. Tidak mau didekati oleh siapapun, ia akan berteriak minta tolong atau melemparkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya begitu mengetahui ada seseorang yang mendekati dirinya. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun tidak pernah keluar kamar ataupun menemui oranglain. Tak jarang Kyuhyun akan jatuh pingsan karena tidak menyentuh makanan yang diletakkan dipintu kamarnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kekurangan nutrisi dan dehidrasi.

Siwon dan _hyung_-nya Jung Yunho yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyun, selalu berada disisinya walaupun tak jarang pula Siwon dan Yunho akan pulang dengan lebam atau luka gores akibat benda-benda yang dilemparkan oleh Kyuhyun ketika mereka berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun tersebut tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa cinta dan kasih yang mereka miliki untuk sosok mungil tersebut. Mereka mengerti bahwa adiknya mengalami pengalaman yang sangat buruk dan mereka akan berusaha menyembuhkan Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kyuhyun akan dibawa pergi." Suara serak yang Siwon tau berasal dari sosok disampingnya segera mengalihkan atensi kepada asal suara itu.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Siwon mulai merasakan gelisah dihatinya, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami trauma yang sangat hebat sehingga membuatnya mengalami katakutan yang amat sangat kepada sesuatu yang mengingtakannya akan kejadian tersebut. Dan rumah inilah salah satunya. Untuk itu Kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun menginkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tempat mereka." Tubuh Siwon menegang mendengar penjelasan dari Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun akan pergi? Pergi meninggalkannya? Ia akan menjalani hari tanpa sosok yang diam-diam sudah mencuri segala perhatiannya itu? Ia tidak akan melihat wajah manis itu lagi? Ia tidak akan melihat tingkah dan ekspresi menggemaskan dari sosok mungil itu? Siwon tidak tau harus berseikap seperti apa. Seakan sebagian nyawanya terlepas begitu saja tanpa mampu ia pertahankan. Siwon ingin sekali menjerit, mengatakan kepada semua orang untuk tidak memisahkannya dengan sosok 'malaikat'nya itu, Siwon tidak sanggup. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun tapi tidak dengan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi memang ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bocah kecil berusia 12 tahun yang tidak punya hak apapun untuk mengentikan niat nenek dan kakek Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan membawa Kyuhyun besok dengan membiusnya."

"Be-besok?" Siwon sekan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, sekan oksigen tidak mau masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Terasa sangat menyesakkan dan sangat menyakitkan.

Donghae mengarahkan wajahnya kearah samping tempat dimana Tuan Muda Choi menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan kesedihan yang sangat kentara. Donghae sangat mengerti apa yang anak lelaki ini rasakan. Ketika ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Yunho pun, anak berusia 14 tahun itu terlihat sangat marah. Yunho mencengkram kerah Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Donghae berbohong. Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho memang tidak akan bisa lepas dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya menaggapi pertanyaan Siwon. Tangan kananya mencengkram lembut bahu kiri Siwon. "Ini semua demi Kyuhyun. Ia akan kembali lagi pada kalian. Percayalah." Donghae tersenyum lembut dan meniggalkan Siwon sendirian didepan kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat.

Keesokan harinya, Siwon, Yunho, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, serta Tuan dan Nyonya Jung hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang meronta hebat ketika beberapa suster akan menyuntikan obat bius kedalam tubuh ringkihnya. Dan melihat tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu berada dipelukan Lee Donghae yang akan membawanya ke New York tempat dimana kakek dan neneknya berada. Choi Siwon hanya bisa melihatnya dan tidak mampu membawa tubuh itu kembali kedekapannya.

….

Choi Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, bukannya ia tidak berusaha untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Namun kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun selalu menghalanginya dengan alasan Kyuhyun belum sanggup mengingat semua yang terjadi di Korea. Siwon dan Yunho pun selalu berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam, namun entah bagaimana caranya nenek dan kakek Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menggagalkan niat mereka. Dan sekarang nenek dan kakek Kyuhyun sudah meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama mereka derita, dan sebut saja Siwon jahat karena jujur ia sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, ia sangat bahagia mengetahui penghalang terbesarnya untuk menemui adik manis-nya sudah tidak ada lagi. Akhirnya keluaga Choi dan Jung meminta Kuhyun untuk kembali ke Korea, lagipula ke-4 orangtua itu juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon semakin merasakan kebahagiaan ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Choi Siwon selalu mengikuti perkembangan ataupun berita yang berkaitan mengenai dengan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah 14 tahun, dan Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat mempesona. Ia tidak tau bagaimana nanti akan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, apakah ia bisa dengan bebas memeluk Kyuhyun, mencium pipi berisinya? Ahh Siwon tidak mau banyak menduga-duga, bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun saja sudah merupakan berkat yang berkelimpahan dalam hidupnya.

Drrt drrrtt drrrtt

_Handphone_ Siwon bergetar, menarik kembali Siwon kedalam dunia nyata. Siwon tersenyum sekilas saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar _handphone_-nya

"_Yoboseyo hyung_"

"…"

"Ahh aku masih dikantor hyung, aku akan segera berangkat."

"…."

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati hyung. Sampai bertemu dirumahku."

Siwon memutus sambungan telepon itu dan segera berdiri untuk pergi menuju rumahnya. Kurang dari 1 jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan _BabyKyu_-nya. Siwon tersenyum tulus.

…..

Jung Yunho mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman keluaraga Choi. Yunho sudah sangat menungu hari ini, dimana ia akan bertemu langsung dengan Kyunnie-nya setelah 14 tahun waktu dengan tega memisahkannya dengan cintanya. Yunho tidak sabar melihat sosok itu secara langsung. Apakah ia sama dengan foto yang sudah banyak ia kumpulkan _dihandphone?_ Atau bahkan lebih mempesona? Ahhh Yunho benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Kurang dari 20 menit lagi ia akan sampai dikediaman keluarga Choi dimana Ayahnya, Ibunya serta Tuan dan Nyonya Choi mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Yunho mengambil _hanphone_nya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"….."

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah dimana? _Hyung_ sebentar lagi sampai dirumahmu."

"…."

"Ahh _nde_, baiklah. Jangan sampai telat Siwon-ah."

"…."

"_See you_."

Yunho kembali memasukkan _hanphone_nya. Ia segera menancapkan gas menuju rumah keluarga Choi.

….

Tubuh Cho Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya, tak menyadari bahwa ke-6 orang tersebut telah melangkah menuju kearahnya dengan wajah berbinar. Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya, membawa Kyuhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Namun tubuh itu tetap tidak bereaksi, ia tidak membalas pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan tersebut. Seolah rohnya tidak berada didalam raga mengagumkan itu.

Nyonya Jung yang tidak merasakan respon apapun dari Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Mata indah Kyuhyun memang mengarah kepada Nyonya Jung, tapi seperti tidak melihatnya. Tatapan itu tidak fokus, ia seperti melihat tembus pandang.

"Kyu.." Nyonya Jung mengangkat tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin menghentikan kegiatannya dan membawa tangan itu seperti semula. Nyonya Jung sangat terkejut karena pemilik tangan tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun ke-5 orang lainnya dan Lee Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Selamat malam, maaf bila saya datang terlambat. Jalanan sedikit macet tadi." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya hormat kepada 6 orang dihadapannya. Kalimat yang terdengar formal dan diucapakan dengan nada datar tersebut sangat menyakitkan telinga bagi yang tidak terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun… Kamu kenapa _chagi_? Kenapa bersikap seperti ini kepada kami? Kami keluargamu.." Nyonya Choi mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar begetar. Sedih melihat pemuda yang ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri memperlakukan mereka seperti orang asing. Namun hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun mundur 1 langkah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah. Salah satu dari mereka. Senyum salah satu dari mereka terlihat begitu mengerikan. Cho Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya, ada aura kejam yang seakan ingin menghabisinya saat ini juga. Ia merasa limbung dan ia merasa seseorang menopangnya dari belakang.

**T B C**

**Huaa maaf ya kalau ada yang kecewa dengan ceritanya agak-agak aneh emang.**

**Dan tau kok emang ini ga begitu panjang juga. Tapi memang jatah cahpter awal segini-segini dulu. Biar pemenggalan ceritanya teratur hehe**

**Dan buat meimeimayra ini gak pure brothership kok, ada boyslove nya :)**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview, mem-favorie, dan mem-follow ff aneh ini ^^**

**Gomawo sudah membaca and... Mind to Review? ^o^**


End file.
